Headaches and Heartbreaks
by J.D. Cox
Summary: Mello has left Whammy's house, leaving a touchy Matt behind. Mello promised that he would return, but after 6 years he still hasn't and Matt has been assigned a new roommate, Steven. Is Mello really ever going to come back for Matt?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone ^^ So this is my first Deathnote fanfiction and my first yaoi fanfiction as well. It won't be too into detail on things like that, mostly because I'm still as innocent in that area as you could possibly be. But anyways, I hope that you will enjoy it! Please let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 1**

"**Mello don't you even try to sneak out. You'll just get us in trouble again," a young, teenaged red-head – with the worst possible bed-head you could possibly have – said, half asleep. "I don't feel like having Roger yell at me for not keeping a better eye on you," he said as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, as the blonde – who had been trying to sneak out – stopped and pulled himself back into the small room that they shared.**

**The blonde cursed under his breath as he turned to face the slowly awakening red-head. "Matty, you're supposed to be asleep. I waited to make sure that you were asleep so that you wouldn't know that I had left," he said as he leaned against the frame of the window. **

"**I felt a disturbance in the force," the red-head said with a sleepy smirk as he rubbed his eyes gently. Mello chuckled at Matt's Star Wars reference and gave him a small smile. "I couldn't really fall asleep. I was almost about to when I heard you slip out of your bed and open the window." Matt looked at Mello quietly, taking in his appearance, feeling as though something wasn't quite right. Mello was wearing his typical black skinny jeans, his skin-tight black tank top switched out for a black long-sleeved shirt that hugged his muscles snuggly – a small blush surfacing on Matt's cheeks – and a rather large backpack slung over his shoulders … **_**wait a backpack? Mello never takes a backpack with him on his short excursions off of Whammy's grounds. **_

"**Where are you going? You aren't going to leave for good this time are you?" Matt asked fully awake now as he stared at his blonde friend, confused. Mello looked away, a look of regret and sorrow flashing through his eyes. "You said we would go with each other when you decided to leave. You promised that!" he said, slipping out of the warm confines of his bed and crossing the cold floor of the room and wrapping his arms around Mello's chest. "Why are you leaving me? You promised Mello," he whispered quietly, tears welling up in his eyes.**

**Mello closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Matt's waist and nestled his face into Matt's hair. They stood like that for a few minutes before Mello pulled away. "I know that I promised Matty, but I don't think that you will be comfortable with doing what I plan on doing," Mello said quietly.**

**Matt looked up at Mello, his face covered in tears. "I don't care what you do! I want to come with you! I don't think that I can stand being away from you for very long," he said, punching Mello in the stomach weakly. "Take me with you. If you don't I'm going to go get Roger right now! You won't be able to get to the fence!" he said loudly before Mello covered his mouth with his hand to stop him from yelling.**

"**Matty, I'll be back for you. I promise," he said quietly. Matt pulled his head away from Mello's hand, glaring harshly.**

"**And how do I know you won't break this promise either?" he asked, his jade green eyes hard and cold, as he looked at the blonde rather angry. Mello ran a hand through his hair quickly before he leaned down and pressed his lips to the red-head's. Said red-head tensed and his eyes widened as he realized what just happened. Mello had just taken his first kiss from him, surprisingly, he didn't mind in the least. Mello pulled away from the still slightly stunned Matt and climbed into the awaiting tree quickly. **

"**That's how," the blonde said before he slipped down through the tree and across the grounds of Whammy house and disappeared over the large stone fence. Matt blinked a few times before he sank to the ground slowly and pulled his knees to his chest and started to cry once again over the loss of his best friend at Whammy's.**

Matt shot up in his bed, wide awake as the sun's rays shone through the open window, and held a hand to his forehead as the black dots in his eyes multiplied rapidly and blinded him briefly. Matt glanced over at the empty bed across the room, when his vision cleared, and looked down quietly. That bed had been empty for six years. Matt was seventeen now and he still hadn't heard from or seen his blonde friend since that night.

Matt sighed and slipped out of his bed and walked over to his closet, pulling out his blue skinny jeans, his long-sleeved black and white striped shirt, and his black converse. He changed quietly and pulled his orange tinted goggles over his head and let them hang around his neck. He grabbed his silver DS and walked over to the door quietly. Opening it, he revealed Roger and a slightly scared looking male, about the age of thirteen with black hair that was cut short and was currently fiddling with the bottom hem of his shirt nervously.

Matt's eyes narrowed very slightly at Roger, his eyes briefly taking in the boy's appearance and fiddling before flicking back over towards Roger. "What do you want Roger?" he asked keeping his tone neutral.

Roger gestured towards the young male who was standing behind him and a bit to the left, a stern look in his eyes. "Matt, this is Steven. He's going to be your new roommate," Roger said in his boring monotone voice before Matt slammed the door in his face and locked it. "Mail Jeevas open this door this instant. Do not force me to unlock it myself," Roger said as Matt glared furiously at the door.

"My name is Matt and I will not open this door! I have a roommate and you know that!" Matt yelled, tears starting to form in his eyes. _They're already forgetting about him and they don't care anymore. He promised he would come back, _Matt thought to himself quietly as his hands curled into fists.

"Matt, there aren't any other rooms that aren't already full. You are the only one without a roommate right now. Mello has been gone for six years. It is time for you to face the facts and accept that he isn't going to come back," Roger said as he unlocked the door and opened it quietly; Steven hiding behind Roger, scared to death of what was going to happen.

As Roger entered, Matt chucked his DS at his head. Roger dodged the flying DS and it hit the wall on the other side of the hallway and broke. "Mello will come back! He promised he would!" Matt yelled at Roger, the tears finally escaping from his eyes and rolling down his face. "He promised," Matt said quieter as he sank to the ground, hugging his knees to his chest tightly. "He promised."

"I know he promised that he would come back, but it's been six years, he could've forgotten and most likely has," Roger said walking in calmly, motioning for Steven to follow – which he did, however he still hid behind Roger. Steven looked at the curled up form of Matt and looked down quietly. Roger turned to Steven and explained the setup of the room to him. "This will be your bed," Roger said, motioning towards Mello's old bed.

At this Matt's head snapped up. "No! He can't have that bed!" Matt yelled, his eyes narrowing.

"Then where do you suggest he sleeps?" Roger said, straightening his suit jacket as he glanced over at Matt.

"He can have my bed; I'll sleep on the ground or something. But he's not sleeping in Mello's bed," Matt said, looking down. Roger sighed and looked back at the frightened kid.

"He is a bit temperamental about some things. I suggest refraining from touching his games, computers, or anything else that may end up being Mello's. He is generally pretty easy to get along with though," Roger said as Steven nodded and continued to fiddle with the bottom hem of his shirt. Matt stood up and sat on the window sill quietly, looking out at the grounds of Whammy house quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Roger left the room after making sure that Steven was all settled in – well at least as much as he could be with Matt being touchy about him even being in the room with him. Matt sat on the window sill a few more minutes before slipping off of his perch and swiftly moving across the floor and sat down at his desk where eight computer screens were set up for simultaneous use and opened up a few black screened windows and started to enter in different codes quickly and quietly. Feeling eyes on him, he let his eyes flicker over towards Steven.

What he saw when he looked over at him was a kid with dark brown hair that was cut short but was still able to allow him to cover his eyes with his bangs if needed, wearing a really baggy baby blue shirt, torn jeans that were a bit too long for his legs and a pair of old and beaten up tennis shoes. Said kid's eyes were flicking in between Matt and his computer screens, a small look of confusion on his face. _This kid has obviously never seen someone hack before, _Matt thought to himself before allowing his eyes to return to his computer, typing in a seemingly endless amount of codes into the windows. "What do you want?" Matt said as his fingers flew across the keys expertly.

The boy looked down, embarrassed for having been caught and didn't speak for a minute or two. "W-what are y-you doing?" the boy finally stuttered out nervously. He glanced up at the focused red-head with a confused look on his face.

"Hacking police systems," he said as his fingers stopped moving and three police systems popped up on his screens. His eyes scanned over all of the information he had just hacked into, seeming to be looking for something in particular.

Steven's eyes widened slightly at his statement. "B-but that's illegal! You c-could get in a lot of trouble," Steven blurted as he watched the red-head work.

Matt turned his chair so that he was facing Steven. "No one is going to catch me, like ever. You know why we are all here right?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow at Steven slightly. Steven shook his head slightly. "This is a school for geniuses to train to be the next L. We all have something that we are exceptional at. I am here because I am extremely talented at hacking, that's my personal skill. You must have some sort of skill that allowed you to be chosen to come to Whammy House," Matt explained as he turned back to his computer. He looked at more of the police files and his eyes paused on one file in particular, a victorious smirk surfacing. "Looks like I've found you," he muttered to himself, clicking on the file.

"Now, back to what I was saying about me not being caught for hacking. I leave no trace of ever having been there, no one ever suspects a thing – well L might, but he's just amazing like that, and knows that it is most likely me. No one has my skill level in-," Matt said, cutting himself off as he blinked at what he had just read. He re-read the information again to make sure he had read it correctly. His eyes hardened as he finished re-reading it. "Damn it Mello, what in the world were you thinking?" he suddenly screamed at his computer. He pushed himself up out of his chair and ran out of his room and down the hallways, leaving a rather confused Steven in the room.

Matt pushed past kids who didn't notice him coming in time to get out of the way, his eyes narrowed as he burst through the doors of Roger's office. Roger looked up a bit shocked at the red-head's unusual entrance. Matt opened his mouth to say something but stopped as he noticed two other people in the room with Roger and his face turned a few shades paler than normal before he blushed out of embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry. Please excuse me, I'll just come back later," he said as he bowed in apology, turning to rush out of the room.

"I take it you've figured out where Mello has been for the past six years," a black-haired man said non-chalantly as he sat on the chair, in a way most people would think as weird. He was sitting in the chair, his knees to his chest with a fork on its way to his mouth with a bit of cake at the end of it. Yes, sitting in the chair was L. _Why didn't I get notice that he was coming earlier? We are always told at least a day in advance if he's coming? I feel like an idiot,_ Matt thought to himself as he turned around quietly and nodded. "You're reaction is quite normal, Matt. I am going to assume that Roger here, managed to forget to announce I was coming for a visit," L said as he looked over at the embarrassed red-head, whose face was almost as red as his hair.

Matt nodded slightly. "I'm really sorry for disturbing your meeting," he said, glancing over at the other male in the room. He didn't recognize this man. He was a tall, Japanese male with a light caramel brown color of hair. He was wearing tan slacks with a white long-sleeved button-up shirt and a red tie – uncomfortable clothes in Matt's opinion. Then Matt noticed something a bit unusual about the male, he was handcuffed to L. "Why is he handcuffed to you?" Matt asked, blinking as his head fell to the side slightly.

"He is the main suspect in the Kira case. This is so that I may observe him at all times," L responded quietly. "His name is Light Yagami." At this, the man stood up and bowed slightly before returning to his seat.

"And you brought him here? You never bring anyone besides Watari here? Isn't it a bit dangerous to do so?" Matt asked, before turning – if at all possible – a few more shades of red and covered his mouth quickly, bowing in apology again. "Sorry, I shouldn't question your judgement." Light watched Matt with curiosity, apparently, he didn't know what Whammy's House was for.

L shook his head lightly. "It is quite alright. It is perfectly understandable as to why you would question my judgment in this scenario. It is rather dangerous for him to be here," L said, finishing his cake. "I hear you have a new roommate," he said and Matt nodded.

"I do, although I wish I didn't. Mello promised he would come back, and I know he's going to. He's just a bit busy at the moment I guess," Matt said, looking down.

L nodded and started to add an unnatural amount of sugar into his coffee. The male he was handcuffed to, looked away obviously disgusted with L's way of sustenance. "Must you always add so much sugar into your coffee? You are going to get diabetes or something," the male said, a slight tone of disapproval apparent. _I was right, he doesn't like that L eats a lot of sugar._

"It is necessary for me to be able to allow my brain to function fully," L responded uninterested, as though they had this conversation many a time before. Matt fiddled with his fingers, unable to distract himself from anything without his videogames. _Damn it what did I do with my DS….oh right, I chucked it at Roger and broke it…..smart move Matt,_ he thought to himself as he looked at the ground quietly. "Ah, right. I understand you broke your DS throwing it at Roger," L said, returning his gaze to Matt, who nodded quietly; Matt looked down even more, feeling as though he was going to be scolded or something.

L pulled out a small package and handed towards Matt. "Here," he said, tossing it towards the red-head; who looked up just in time to catch the package. Matt looked at it confused for a few minutes. "Well open it," L said. Matt nodded and quickly obeyed, opening the package. His eyes widened and a large smile appeared on his lips as he pulled out a box, containing a brand-new red DSi. Matt knelt down on the ground and tore into the box, dumping out the contents of the box. L watched as a small smile graced his lips; Light as confused as ever. "Matt here is rather talented at videogames. They are to him what sugar is to me," L explained to the confused Light.

"Is everyone here obsessed with something?" Light asked.

"Pretty much," L said as he continued to watch Matt destroy the infuriating individual packaging around each piece of his new DSi to get to the device. Matt had finally put all of the things together and pulled a game out of his back pocket and slipped it into the device and switched it on gleefully. Light shook his head slightly as Matt started to play Super Mario World for the ten billionth time; his fingers pressing the buttons quickly and grinning to himself happily.

"So now what is his deal with this Mello kid? Is he important or something? I don't see the point in getting so worked up over someone who left six years ago and still hasn't come back," Light said, running a hand through his hair. At this comment, Matt's fingers stopped moving instantly and L's eyes flickered over towards the red-head immediately.

"Matt, if you break that gaming device, I will not buy you another one," L said and Matt's hold on said gaming device loosened and he dropped it to the ground as he rose slowly, his hands curling into fists. Matt had pushed Light out of his chair and knocked him to the ground and started to punch him in a matter of seconds.

"Mello isn't just anyone! He's my best friend and he promised me he would come back! Of course he's fucking important!" Matt screamed, an endless rain of punches coming down on Light. L and Roger tried to pull Matt off of Light, but failed. Matt continued to punch Light as tears formed and started to roll down his cheeks.

"Well aren't we getting a bit worked up today?" a very familiar voice said from the doorway. Matt froze at the sound and looked over towards the doorway, his tear-filled eyes wide as he blinked a couple of times, not believing what he was seeing. L relaxed and drank his coffee while Roger sat back in his chair, exhausted and now sporting a black eye from getting punched by Matt, and Light gave a sigh of relief at the ceasing of punches.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to thank my friend, Koi, for helping me with Mello's wonderful insult to Light. Without her, I would as she put it, 'be lost in a deep sea realm of tiny man-eating fish – like a piranha.' No, I would be sitting here at my computer for hours working on that one little line, because I'm too nice a person to come up with insults ^^.**

**On a side note, her super cute baby sister was running around being super cute while I was working on this chapter ^^. Babies are so cute…anyways onto the story.**

**Chapter Three**

Matt's eyes took in the tall, muscular form clad in leather. His eyes moved from the male's feet to the blonde hair that framed his face perfectly. "M-mello?" he asked, rising from his position slowly and taking a few steps towards the blonde. Mello leaned against the frame of the door, a mischievous smirk surfacing on his lips that could only belong to the blonde.

"Depends on who's asking. Last time I checked, Matt was a skinny kid who couldn't throw a punch to save his life," the blonde said, smirking. Matt flew across the room, throwing his arms around Mello's neck.

"Mello! You're back!" he said, fresh tears falling down his face. "I knew you'd come back, I knew it!" Matt whispered into Mello's neck quietly. Light pushed himself into a sitting position and glanced over at the two males, rubbing his head lightly.

"Geez that kid can throw a punch. What do you teach these kids?" he asked, pulling himself up so that he could sit back in the chair that Matt had shoved him out of only moments ago, now sporting a large black eye, and quite a few bruises and cuts on his face.

L simply looked over and gave Light a small shrug. "We teach the kids what every normal school would teach them. We just expect a higher level out of them than most schools. Our electives are also a bit different than normal. Matt here is an exceptional hacker, he's the only person I know who could hack into multiple police systems at once and find out the top secret information on his friend Mello there," L said simply.

Mello pulled away from Matt and blinked a few times. "You hacked police systems? Wait, when did you start hacking?" he asked surprise clearly showing on his face.

Matt blushed and nodded. "Mmhmm, I just hacked three systems and found out what you've been up to," Matt said and then paused, his face turning slightly angry. "By the way, what the fuck were you thinking? You could've died or something!" Matt yelled, punching Mello's chest.

Mello blinked and pulled out a bar of chocolate from his pants and started eating it. "Well, I was….Uhm, well the thing is…You know I was going to end up doing something like this at some point!" he said indignantly, blushing and looking away, snapping a bit of chocolate off of the bar.

"That is no excuse! You left me to be some Mafia boss? What the fuck Mells? Honestly, I can't believe that you would do that. I could've come with you and helped!" Matt yelled, pausing for a few seconds and calming down a bit. "Oh and I started hacking when I was 12, so about two weeks after you left," he said, walking back to his DSi and picked it up, starting to play again.

Mello and Light both blinked at Matt's words. Light blinked because he was contemplating what a mafia boss would be doing at L's old home/school; Mello because of the fact that Matt knew so much about the life he had been living for the past six years. "You're not at all concerned about the fact that this kid is a Mafia boss and you just let him walk in without so much as a second glance?" Light asked completely freaked at this point.

L looked over and nodded. "Yes, he is welcome here whenever he wishes to return, no matter what he was up to previous to his return or even during his return. Mello knows that and also knows the rules as to who and what he is allowed to bring with him on his visits."

Mello smirked over at Light. "Who's this overly incompetent confident twit?" Mello said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I'm Light Yagami and I'm not an incompetent twit; I am however confident, that is true," Light responded, his eyes narrowing at Mello.

"He is the largest suspect in the Kira case at the moment," L responded.

Matt glanced up at the conversation for a few seconds before returning his gaze to his DSi screen, his fingers attacking the buttons mercilessly. "Mello, want to go to the room? Got some chocolate waiting for you," Matt said, moving towards the door; his gaze never leaving his DSi.

"Well if that twit is Kira, he totally deserved those punches Matt gave him. Who taught you how to throw a punch while I was gone?" Mello asked as he followed Matt out of Roger's office.

Matt glanced up at Mello and smirked. "What I can't teach myself how to fight? Without you I had to learn how to defend myself," Matt said quietly, pausing in his steps as the black dots started to multiply across his vision. He held a hand to his head gently and winced slightly.

Mello looked over at Matt concerned. "Matty? Are you okay?" he asked and Matt looked up and nodded, smiling slightly. Mello looked at Matt, his face seeming rather pale, and a knowing look surfaced. "Matty, when was the last time you ate?" Matt's eyes widened slightly as he looked down, his bangs hiding his eyes from view. "Matty? Tell me," Mello said, crossing his arms.

"Yesterday morning," Matt mumbled as he started to play his game again to avoid more questions.

"Matt you can't go that long without eating. God, and I bet no one ever notices because you're always locked up in your room playing games or hacking. I shouldn't have left knowing that you would go for days without eating if you could get away with it. You were always like that," Mello said and pulled Matt onto his back quickly. "You are going to eat, whether you want to or not."

"Mel-Mello! I'm fine, I promise," Matt said, a light red settling over his cheeks.

Mello shook his head and walked through the hallways of Whammy's House, ignoring the stares that he was receiving from the other orphans. "Mells, put me down. People are staring," he mumbled, burying his head into Mello's shoulder, his arms wrapped around Mello's neck.

"They can fuck off. I'm caring for my best friend at the moment. I don't care what they think," Mello said as he reached the room and Mello opened the door, revealing Steven still sitting on Matt's bed, confused. "Who the hell is that?" Mello asked, a glare forming and focusing on Steven.

Matt's head shot up quickly. "Oh, uhm, that's Steven. He was assigned as my new roommate today," Matt said quietly, hugging Mello's neck a bit tighter.

Mello's glare hardened for a second before he walked into the room and tossed Matt onto his old bed. He walked over to the mini-fridge and opened it quietly, shooting Steven evil glances as he looked through for something to give to Matt. "Mello, don't be mad at Steven. It's not his fault, they just gave up on you coming back," Matt said as he pulled his legs up to his chest.

Mello pulled out some left-over soup and put it into the microwave to heat it up. "I know I shouldn't be mad at him. But he's living with you, and that means that you are going to be spending a lot of time with him whether you want to or not and he could steal you away from me," Mello said as a light blush appeared on his cheeks.

Matt let a smile surface. "Mells, you idiot. No one could ever take me away from you," he said, beaming over at Mello.

Mello looked away quickly and pulled the soup out of the microwave as it finished and grabbed a spoon as he walked over to Matt and shoved the bowl into his hands. "Eat."

Matt pulled Mello onto the bed next to him after he had set the soup on the bedside table. "Stay," Matt said a small smirk appearing. Mello gave Matt an indignant look before standing up quickly and grabbing Steven by the back of his shirt and pushed him out the door.

"Go explore the orphanage or something, the big kids are going to play and you shouldn't be around when we do," Mello said, a mischievous smirk spreading across his lips as he shut the door and locked it. Mello returned to the bed and pressed his lips to Matt's gently. "I missed you so much," the blonde said as pulled away for a couple seconds before returning his lips to Matt's. As they kissed, the soup lay there all but forgotten.


End file.
